icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Kimlin
| birth_place = Ipswich, QLD, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2008 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Anthony Kimlin (born 20 January 1990) is an Australian ice hockey player currently playing for the Whitby Dunlops in the Allan Cup Hockey league. Playing career Kimlin first played for the Toronto City Blues Midget AA team in 2006. The following season he moved to play for the Toronto Marlboros AAA of the Greater Toronto Hockey League. In 2008 Kimlin signed with the Dixie Beehives of the Ontario Junior Hockey League (OJHL) in the 2008–09 season. During his first season he played 32 games and finished with a save percentage of 89.4. The following season Kimlin moved to the Pickering Panthers, also playing in the OJHL, who he played for until he was transferred to the OJHL team, Markham Waxers. Kimlin played in the playoffs for the Waxers, playing six games and finishing with a save percentage of 91.4. Kimlin returned to play for the Waxers for the 2010–11 season before being traded to the Hamilton Red Wings part way through the season. After the end of the season Kimlin left the Red Wings and signed with the Whitby Dunlops of the Allan Cup Hockey league. He competed in six games during the season and finished with a save percentage of 88.9. He is currently in talks with the Gold Coast Blue Tongues who are trying to sign him for the upcoming 2012 AIHL season. Kimlin was first called up to represent Australia in 2007 where he joined the national under-18 team to compete in the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championship Division II Group B tournament being held in Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania. Australia finished fifth while Kimlin finished the tournament with a save percentage on 92.31 after playing 244 minutes on the ice. In 2010 Kimlin moved up to the national senior team to compete in the 2010 IIHF World Championship Division II Group A tournament being held in Mexico City, Mexico. He competed in two games for the tournament, winning both while Australia finished in second place earning Kimlin his first medal in international competition. Personal life Kimlin was born on 20 January 1990 in Ipswich, Queensland, Australia. He started playing inline hockey at the age of seven and moved on to play ice hockey at twelve where he originally played as a skater before moving into the goaltender position. Kimlin has previously played for the Australian under-12 national inline hockey team which was coached by fellow Australian ice hockey player Anthony Wilson. In 2005 he moved to Toronto, Canada where he is currently studying business and society at university. Career statistics }} ;Regular season and playoffs ;International References Category:Born in 1990 Category:Australian ice hockey players Category:Dixie Beehives alumni Category:Pickering Panthers alumni Category:Markham Waxers alumni Category:Hamilton Red Wings alumni Category:Whitby Dunlops players Category:Member of the Australian National Team